Christmas Lights
by WeAreShippers
Summary: They began to share those holidays when they were still a little girls. Naomi had never liked Christmas. A petite redhead wanted to change that. (One-shot, Fluff)


**A/N: WEEEEEELL, here I am again. This is my Christmas gift to this lovely Fanfiction community that I'm starting to feel a part, so first of all, Merry Christmas to everyone who passes by here. I love Christmas, so I couldn't pass the opportunity to put our girls in a little Christmas atmosphere, isn't it? Anyway, I'm going to stop talking. I hope you enjoy this ONE-SHOT, and thats all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skins, nor the song Christmas Lights by Coldplay, but I love both.**

_**24th of December. 2003.**_

The iron chains were very cold, like her hands, cold and stiff, even red by the temperature change. She was staring at the floor, covered with a thin layer of snow while she was swinging a little bit, in that swing.

She had never liked Christmas so much. She always had seen on television ads about that holidays, in which all the families met in a house to 'celebrate', near the Christmas tree. The children opening presents, the adult ones singing and drinking, and in short, happy moments she never lived. Obviously, when she was younger, she never understood why she was so different, why she just celebrated Christmas with her mother, in a barely decorated house. There was years when she didn't even have Christmas tree! When she was 9 and she discovered that Santa Claus didn't exist at all, she felt relieved, because she started to understand: understand why she received so few gifts, including always something 'useful', not fucking toys that she was going to use a couple of times in her life. In fact, of the few toys that she had at home, she loved just one: a rag doll wearing a blue vest that she had called 'Mistletoe'.

She was 11, then, and she was swinging without thinking too much in anything, because the park was empty and she liked that silence: it seemed that Christmas was so far away, and she enjoyed that feeling. That night was Christmas Eve, and she knew that she was going to have a current dinner with her mum, because her mother thought that they didn't need to spend so much money on such a compulsive, western and capitalist party (as if an eleven years old girl could understand what 'capitalist' meant).

She just did that: stare at the floor, in the park in front of her house.

Suddenly, she listened footsteps and she looked up to see another girl, probably her age, sitting on the swing that was free. The another girl started swinging... she seemed happy doing that, and she envied her a little, because as a child, it would be good to have 'some illusion' for Christmas. She never had

She lost herself in her mind again, when she listened the other girls voice. "Why aren't you swinging?".

Asked innocently the other girl.

She just stared at her, shrugging. "I was... minutes ago."

"OH." Replied the girl, stopping her swing. "Then, I will stop."

"Why?"

The other girl shrugged, too. "It isn't funny if you are quiet... I always play with my sister at: who gets higher. Do you want to play with me?"

She thought that it was a silly game, but for some strange reason, when she saw her smile, she nodded. "Yes, sure."

"Good! You have to take all the momentum you can, OK?"

She nodded again, and pulling back the swing, she waited for the other girl do the same. When she counted to three, they both jumped and began to rock hard the swing. They were like flying, and she had to smile because she didn't remember a moment when she felt that happiness in Christmas time. When they stopped, she was tired because she used all her strenght at trying to win that little girl. It was a silly game, but it was incredibly fun.

They both stared at each other grinning and then, someone broke their moment, shouting. "Emily! What are you doing, you are going to ruin your dress! Come on, we will be late!" The other girl stood up, leaving the swing, and started to walk toward the woman who was standing near them. Emily walked slowly, and the other girl couldn't help but stare at her.

Then, Emily turned around, smiling, and she smiled too, because it was like she needed to.

"Merry Christmas." Said Emily, before grabbing that woman's hand and walking away.

For the first time in her life, she felt that maybe Christmas wasn't bad at all.

[...]

_**23th of December. 2006.**_

Emily was looking around, listening the loud music. It was the first party she went, like ever, and her sister, Katie seemed to enjoy it so well. She didn't want to disturb her, so she just grabbed a can of lemonade (because she saw alcohol but she didn't feel like drinking. The truth was that everyone was at least a little tipsy, but she thought she was still too young to do that) and she went outside the huge house. She sat on the stairs, looking at the snow and smiling, because the houses were decorated beautifully and she loved it.

She really loved Christmas (everything that Christmas meant, sure). When Katie told her that 'Santa' didn't exist, she was 10, and she cried for the whole holidays. Her father told her something about how Santa Claus was in all the people hearts and the spirit of the Christmas day, and she felt better. Her father, Rob, always had that power to make her feel better.

For her, Christmas meant to be with all the family, even the cousins she didn't see in all the year, and sing around the tree while she received presents. Her mother dressed her as Katie, her twin, but she didn't mind it so much because it was so cute. Anyway, that Christmas felt different... they were growing up and Katie wanted to be in 'the party of the year' (she replied that quote all the fucking week and Emily would have killed her, but in a way, she loved her sister). She agreed because she had curiosity about the party, but when she saw all that people drinking and dancing, she felt too small. That's why she sat outside, hugging her own knees because the weather was cold.

"Mind if I join you?" Emily looked up and saw a blonde girl, grabbing a drink. She nodded... her face it sounded familiar to Emily, but she didn't remember why. "What an eventful party, huh?" Emily shrugged. She didn't know what to say, but she felt comfortable with that girl around.

"Why I have the sensation that I know you?" Asked Emily, and the blonde just smiled, sighing.

Of course she remembered her, she did during all that Christmas, in those three years. She didn't reply her, though, because she found it a bit creepy. "Maybe you do." Said the blonde, finally.

Emily raised an eyebrow, confused by her reaction. "I-I don't remember, sorry."

She shrugged, and then, they listened the door, opening. "Fuckin' hell Naomi, what the fuck are you doin' outside? It's freezing! Come inside, you mad!" Said a young boy.

The girl sighed, deeply. She stood up, trying to undo the wrinkles in her pants. "Well... I have to go."

Something clicked on Emily's mind, then, and she stood up too, excited about it. "I know you! Of course I do, you were the swings girl!" Naomi smiled, nodding and Emily smiled at her, too.

"Merry Christmas, Emily." Said Naomi before entering in that house. Emily remained there for a while, thinking in her name. Naomi... it suited her, totally.

When she remembered her childhood, and that day in the park, she felt happy. That girl (Naomi) remembered her name, and she stayed there, thinking that in some way, she was truly excited about that. She smiled, because for her, Christmas meant that, that little moments of happiness.

[...]

_**24th of December. 2008.**_

"Hurry up, we'll be late!" Emily sighed, grabbing her coat. Katie and her were going to meet some of their friends, well, some of Katie's, in a pub, and even if she didn't feel like leaving her house on Christmas Eve, her sister was so excited about it (and she couldn't deny anything to Katie).

When they walked through the decorated streets, she felt better. She was 16 and some things changed in her, in those years. She discovered things about herself, things that she didn't tell to her family, and she wanted to tell them in that Christmas holidays, because she needed it.

She was gay. As a window. She liked tits, fannies and soft lips. She wanted to tell people, she wanted to scream it, but she was scared about it. She listened, sometimes, some commments of her sister about how disgusting they were (the lezzers, she called them), and when Katie said that, Emily's heart clenched a little, but Effy, their friend, knew about it and she was 'OK' with it, so she was going to do it. She was going to tell Katie that she was gay and she was going to do it that night.

They entered in the pub, and the music was filling the place, but for Emily, it felt good. Katie grabbed her hand, because the place was full of people, and when they saw Effy, Freddie and their friends in a corner, Katie smiled. "I'm going to grab some drinks. What do you want, Emsy?"

"Vodka lime?" She said, not so sure about it, but Katie laughed and nodded, going to the bar.

Emily went to the place where her friends were sitting and Pandora welcomed her, grinning. She liked it, when their friends recognized her, when they called her 'Emily'. They were the only people who could recognize them, and they (Freddie, Effy, JJ, Pandora and Thomas) were maybe weird, but she loved them. They were the first real friends she had.

Katie wasn't coming and Emily looked worried to her watch, while Effy and Pandora were talking about boys and she excused herself because she wanted that drink so fucking much. When she found Katie, in the queue, she was talking animatedly with a boy, and Emily smiled, shaking her head because Katie used to do that.

"I thought that you were flirting with my best mate." She smiled, feeling something in her stomach, and she turned around. There was she: Naomi, the 'swings' girl. They met again in September, and when they found that they were going to the same college, they started to meet somedays. They liked to be in each other's company, a lot, and they became easily friends, but Emily felt something more... the way her hands sweated when Naomi was around, the way her stomach turned up and down everytime the peroxyde blonde talked to her... Emily shook her head. "He's Cook, by the way. I've never talked about him because he didn't live here so..."

"Don't mind, Naomi. I think that he's more a Katie's one than mine."

Naomi laughed. "That's a fucking relief, Jesus Christ, I love him but he's such a wanker when..."

The little redhead had to laugh, because she liked that. She liked the Naomi's caring side, she loved it, in fact. Emily bitted her lip, and looking at the bar, she asked. "Can I invite you to drink something?"

"A beer would be fine." Said Naomi, grabbing her hand and going to the bar's queue. It felt so right, just being there with her, and they talked a lot about all their stuff (like they always did).

They didn't let go each other hands for a while and when Emily recovered all her senses, they were walking through the illuminated streets. Emily looked at their hands and she panicked, a little, but it felt so good...

Something catched Emily's eyes and she smiled, recognizing the swings where she met that blonde who made her going crazy. "Slightly oxidized, but..."

Emily let go her hand and walking toward one swing, she sat there. Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Come on! It will be fun." Said Emily, grinning, and Naomi rolled her eyes, smiling. She sat in the other swing and they started to bounce slowly, but soon they stopped doing that.

"Do you know I never liked Christmas?" Said randomly Naomi, and Emily looked at her, shocked.

"What are you saying? How can you not like Christmas!?"

Naomi shrugged. "I never saw the point, that's all..."

_Those Christmas lights, light up the street_

_Down where the sea and city meet_

_May all your troubles soon be gone_

_Oh, Christmas lights, keep shinin' on._

_Those Christmas lights light up the street_

_Maybe they'll bring her back to me_

_And then all my troubles will be gone  
_

_Oh, Christmas lights, keep shinin' on.  
_

Emily felt the sadness in Naomi's voice and she grabbed her hand, squeezing it and looking at her eyes. Naomi just stared back, her cheeks blushing, because she was scared about what was she feeling, even overwhelmed, and she didn't understand it but she liked it. It felt so fucking good. "Okay, I accept the challenge. I'll get you to love Christmas." Mumbled Emily, and Naomi couldn't help but kiss her, slowly and shily. If the redhead rejected her, she was going to die, to cave her fucking hole, but Emily let go her hand and grabbing her cheeks, she returned the kiss.

When they broke it (in order to breath and all that things) they pressed foreheads with each other and Naomi bitted her lip, nervous, because it was the first kiss she ever give. "Say something, please."

Emily smiled, kissing her cheek and murmuring something in her ear, and Naomi had to smile. "Merry Christmas." Said the little redhead.

Naomi felt that she was starting to love Christmas in that moment.

[...]

_**25th of December. 2009.**_

When Naomi opened her door and saw that little redhead waiting behind it, with a bottle of Pinot Grigio in her hands, she couldn't help but laugh, and opening her arms, she hugged Emily. "I thought you wouldn't going to make it."

"I was fucking trapped, there..." They entered in the living room and Emily looked around. "Where's your mother, Naoms? I brought this to wish her a Merry Christmas."

"Well..." Replied Naomi, bitting her lip and leaving the wine's bottle in the table. "She's in Ireland, with Kieran's family. I know I could have gone with her, but you know that Christmas doesn't mean so much to us, so we have the house for ourselves." She hugged Emily by her waist and murmured something in her ear. "Three fucking days."

Emily giggled, and Naomi started to kiss her neck, lazily. After the last year kiss, they kissed a lot (those Christmas): under a mistletoe, in New Year's Eve and mostly, everytime they could. Emily told Katie about it, and surprisingly, Katie knew it. She said, textually: "I'm your fucking twin, you bitch. D'you thought that you could hide something as big as that? I'm not blind, Emsy." Katie didn't reaction bad, althought at first it was weird, but they got used to that. Katie covered her at first, and finally, in their summer holidays, she told their parents. Rob didn't mind it, because Emily was 'his girl', 'his little treasure'. Jenna hated it at first, and Emily had a rought time with it, but Naomi always helped her. She didn't mind so much about his little brother because he was that: a little perve.

That evening, in Naomi's house, she turned around to kiss her girlfriend because she felt happy, just there. She thought in all their meetings, in Christmas, and smiled, because it was like a routine, the way they always met in Christmas and happened something big. "You know." Said Naomi, kissing Emily's neck. The redhead closed her eyes and she rested her hands on the table because her girlfriend (and that word sounded like magic in her head) was exciting her. She felt the warm sensation raising in her stomach, and the way her legs went jelly. "I have a surprise for you."

"Y-Yeah?" Asked Emily, and Naomi threw to the floor the redhead's jumper because she was starting to go wet and wet, just being there. Emily always did that, with her. The connection they had was insane, and they loved it.

"Uh-huh." Replied Naomi, and when Emily undressed her and saw that red lingerie, she turned completely crazy and grabbing Naomi by her arse, she put her on the top of the table. "Merry Christmas." Naomi murmured, before entering her two fingers in Emily's wild side.

They loved each other just to fucking much.

[...]

_**24th of December of 2010.**_

Naomi sighed. "Do I really have to do this?"

Emily laughed, kissing Naomi's cheek and fixing her shirt's collar, smiling and she murmured. "You look so beautiful."

"You are going to pay for it, Fitch."

Emily rolled her eyes and knocked at the door, three times. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and then, a man opened the door, with a huge grin on his face. "Girls!" He said, giving them a big hug. "Come on, your mother is going to be mad if her famous soup gets cold!"

"I-..." Naomi cleared her throat, showing him a box. "We've brought some wine."

Rob smiled, widely. "That's really lovely, Naomi! Give me, I'll put it on the table..." Said Emily's father, disappearing inside. Naomi sighed and Emily rubbed her back, warmly.

The both girls listened a huge shout, and then, Katie threw herself into the arms of her sister, hugging her. For almost three months they hadn't seen each other (because of the university. Katie was studying on Bristol, and the other two girls were doing it in London). "Fucking hell, Emsy, I missed you so much!"

Emily laughed, and Naomi had to smile when Katie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hug. It could be awkward, but it wasn't. In fact, Katie and Naomi became good friends. "We missed you too, Katie." Said Emily, and Naomi agreed. "Where's James, by the way?"

Katie shrugged. "Helping mum, I guess. JAMES, EMILY'S HERE, YOU TWAT!"

Emily missed it. Missed her sister, her whole family, but when Naomi squeezed her hand, she knew she was where she had to be: glued to the blonde who made her World just be a better place. When the brunette (she turned to her original colour when they entered in university) hugged her little brother, they listened someone clearing her throat and then, Naomi and Emily looked up, to see Jenna staring at them with a smile on her face. "Are you going to hug your mother or not?"

Emily smiled, widely, and when she felt her mother arms (the first time in so much time) she sighed, relieved because she knew her mother was fully hugging her. She felt happy, again, and when Jenna kissed Naomi's cheeks, she knew that everything was starting to be better.

The magic of Christmas.

They really had a lovely dinner, talking about Katie fashion degree, about their life in London (with Effy and Freddie, too) and about football. Naomi studied about Liverpool team, because she knew that Rob was a huge fan, and she impressed him (because she would do everything for her girlfriend, of course).

When the afternoon started to be evening, they said that they were going to visit Naomi's mother, and all Emily's family hugged them. It was the first time Naomi felt part of a huge family, and when they were walking through Bristol streets, she kissed Emily's hand, because she couldn't help but feel happy.

"Thanks for all, Naoms... you've been totally ace, talking 'bout Steven Gerrard and..."

Naomi smiled. "I would do it again if I could, really. I think I'm starting to like football"

"Really?" Asked Emily, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... you know, 22 guys running after a ball and winning a ridiculous ammount of money, my kind of thing." The brunette laughed. She loved Naomi's sarcasm, the sense of humour that her girlfriend had was so refreshing, and they always had a laugh about everything. They just were so much comfortable around each other.

Emily sighed, intertwining her fingers with Naomi's. "Do you know? You made it. You are making me love Christmas, my corrupt little girl." The brunette smiled, and when they arrived to Naomi's old house, they sighed, Naomi knocked Emily squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"Do you meant it?" Said Emily

Naomi nodded. "Completely." Emily hugged her girlfriend, and Naomi lost herself there, in the safest place of her world: Emily's arms. "I love you so much." Murmured the blonde, and Emily caressed her hair, slowly.

"Merry Christmas, babe."

Naomi smiled. Obviously, she fucking loved her, her Emily, but she learnt to like Christmas, too.

Gina opened her door, smiling and she hugged them. "My little two girls, awww... how's been the dinner with the Fitch family?"

"Lovely." They replied at unison, and the old woman smiled.

"Come on! I've made popcorn and Home Alone is on TV! You never would have believed that Macaulay, the little fucker, now is 30 years old and is fucking Mila Kunis." Said Gina, and they both laughed, because that eclectic woman was really an incredible person.

Naomi felt Emily's lips on her cheek and she sighed. She was at home.

[...]

_**24th of December of 2014. **_

"Shit!" Naomi looked through the street, trying to find an empty cab, and when she finally found one, she entered there, telling the man to go as fast as he could. 23:38, and she hadn't said "Merry Christmas" to her girlfriend. Yeah, they finished their degrees on university (Naomi in polytics and Emily in english philology) and the blonde was working so hard in an enviromental campaign. Emily was trying to find job, and she was a little upset because she didn't find it. Naomi asked for some chinese delivered food with her mobile phone and looked through her window, thinking that the taxi was going so slowly. "Look, if you make the way in less than 10 minutes, I'll pay you the fucking double. My fucking girlfriend is alone at home and she would be so sa..."

The man smiled, pressing the accelerator and they arrived there in (exactly) seven minutes, so she threw a 20 quid to the driver and closing the door of the cab, she runned to her door, shouting a 'fuck' when she didn't find her keys. Emily, who had listened her, opened the door, with puffy eyes. She had been crying and Naomi felt like shit. "OH babe..." She hugged her, and Emily sobbed in her arms. The blonde kissed her forehead, and they cuddled in the couch while Emily was trying to relax herself. "I'm the shittiest girlfriend ever."

"N-no, it's me... I'm a fucking mess and..."

Naomi kissed her forehead again, and she grabbed Emily's cheeks, softly. "Emily, look at me." She looked at her and Naomi cleant the few tears in Emily's cheeks with her thumbs. "Let's move to Bristol." Murmured Naomi.

"But babe, your job..."

The blonde caressed Emily's cheek, tenderly. "I don't fucking give a fuck about it, ¿OK? I'll find something better, I'll be occupied less time and I'll be with you."

Emily nodded. She missed her home, her sister... she missed Bristol, that was all, and Naomi knew about it some time before that night, but she didn't want to see Emily crying anymore. She would go wherever the brunette went.

"I missed you so much." Murmured Emily, kissing Naomi.

They made love in that couch, quietly and with a softness they enjoyed so much. They were hugging each other after it when the ringbell sounded and Naomi laughed. "I had fucking forgot it, I asked some chinese food. I know it's not so 'Christmas-ish' but..."

Emily smiled, kissing Naomi's cheek and the blonde went to open the door. When she put the boxes in their kitchen, she felt Emily's arms hugging her and she sighed.

"Emily..."

Emily buried her head in Naomi's chest. "Hmmm?"

"M-Marry me. I was going to ask you in New Year's Eve, I had a speech prepared and a ring but you know that..."

"Yes." Murmured Emily, kissing Naomi's back.

Naomi opened her eyes, shocked. "What?"

"Yes, I will marry you, Naomi Campbell."

Naomi turned around, smiling and they kissed each other, hungrily. Emily pressed Naomi's body on their kitchen's table (the Chinese food fell to the floor, but as if they gave a shit about it) and they started to devour each other, with so much want. They shagged, well, for them it was always make love, senseless in that table, and when they finished and saw the mess they made with the Chinese food, they both laughed so hard.

"I love you." Mumbled Emily, pecking Naomi's lips.

And Naomi smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

[...]

_**21th of December of 2017.**_

Naomi smiled when she heard the door opening, and she sighed, because she was happy. Truly, happy. Emily was working in a public middle school, with kids between 12 and 15 (teaching them English) and Naomi was working in a new political party settled in Bristol. In the last elections, they won the 6% of support and it was good, being a new party, and she was a little stressed but every evening, when Emily opened that door, she felt really home.

When the little brunette kissed her lips, she hugged her waist, sighing. "How's been your day in the school, hun?"

"Actually..." Murmured Emily, without letting Naomi go. "I haven't gone to school, today."

Naomi raised an eyebrow, and Emily laughed, kissing her cheek and opening her bag to grab a paper. The blonde read it, slowly, and she opened her eyes, shocked, with a huge smile on her face. "Oh my God Ems..."

"Merry Christmas." Said Emily, a couple of tears rolling freely through her cheeks, and Naomi kissed her and then hugged her.

Emily hadn't been in the school because she went to the doctors.

Emily Fitch-Campbell was pregnant.

Naomi Campbell-Fitch couldn't be happier.

[...]

_**20th of December of 2022.**_

"Ladies and gentleman, take a seat, the function will start in five minutes."

Naomi and Emily found a spot in the middle of the theatre and Emily pointed to her sister the seats they found. When the whole Fitch-Campbell family was seated, Emily looked around. Katie was talking and laughing with James Cook, her husband and the father of her future child (she was an 7 month pregnant, with all the moods, but Cook loved her and managed her, even if Emily didn't understand it). They met again in their wedding (Naomi and Emily wedding, of course) and one thing went to another and well, they seemed happy. James, his brother, was there too. He was 21 and he was studying (finishing) journalism in University, the pervy boy was so smart and Emily felt so proud about him. He melted with her little niece,Amanda Katherine Fitch-Campbell (Amy or Amykat, as they called her). Gina and Kieran where there, too, with a huge poster with Amy's name, Kieran and Rob where talking about sports animatedly and Jenna was there, too, smiling. She used to smile a lot, in that days. Finally, she understood that Emily was happy with Naomi, and when Amy was born, she cried, thinking about the rought first year she gave her child, her Emily... it was sorted, but, and they were there because it was 'Amy's Christmas Function' and she was going to play as a little elf, Santa Claus helper.

Naomi hugged her wife's waist and putting her mouth in the brunette's ear, she said: "I love this, Ems. I love you so much, so so much. Thanks for giving me a family, the most hilarious and lovely family I would ever ask for. Thanks for making me believe in Christmas."

Emily smiled, caressing her cheek and kissing her lips, tenderly. "I love you too, Naomes. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Repeated the blonde, whispering.

The lights went off and then, little Amy appeared in the stage, singing 'Santa Claus is coming to town' with her class. Emily rested her head in Naomi's shoulder and they watched their daughter doing her function.

When the little girl finished, they stood up, clapping and they laughed when Cook and Gina started to chant her daughter name. Some things would never change, the blonde thought, but she didn't mind, because when her daughter and her wife, the two most important people of her life, hugged her, she knew that Christmas was magic, that she just had to believe in it (and Emily showed her that).

**(Sigh)**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everybody!**

**See you soon in 'Grand-Skin-Fire', as always :)**

**#MARV.**


End file.
